Twisted Rose & Red Scorpion
by FireMoonLight
Summary: Rose's Live is changing she is falling in love and growning up as things that where in the closet are falling around her and her family.
1. The Start

**A/N** Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley love story

* * *

><p>Ron Weasley yelled as his 11 year old frist born red haired green eyed little girl broad ed the train to hogwarts for the first time "get into Gryffindor and beat Malfoy's kid."<p>

Hermione slapped her idiot of a hubby on the head and yelled to her daughter "don't listen to your father dosen't matter what house you get into."

Ron Yelled "what do you mean it dosen't matter not a good wizard or witch as ever came from Slytherin ,Gryffindor is the only house the matters really."

Hermione Slapped her Hubby on the cheek it was a loud Slap and a few other parents stared at the couple .Hermione "How dare you Ronald you know the hat wanted to put Harry in Slytherin and Harry's gradfather's brother was placed Died getting the locket and helped us kill Voly for good. Your sleeping on the sofa tonight and no sneaking into your bed room either."

Rose watched her Parents fight and sighted she climbed into the train she wondered into a Cabin and sat in one of the seats she watched as her old cusin James pulled pranks on the younger kids.

Scorpius Malfoy watched as a pretty red haired girl got onto the train he almosted missed getting on the train himself his father Draco had told him. Draco "Son before you leave your mother and I are having a other baby around Christmas so it might be better to stay at school don't forget to show the world your not like your gradfather become a malfoy to be proud of and a good man and keep high grades."

Draco watched his frist born and only son get on the train he was so scared when he thought about becoming a father it almosted killed him he found out .He wasn't his father and teched his son to become a better man then the ones before him and wasn't scared to hug his son unlike his watched the train pull away and lefted to his home and check on his wife who was on bed rest they almosted lost Scorpius after being 5 months along and the med witch/healer had told them she must stay on bed rest again.

Albus Potter was trying to get away from his crying red head of a mother she just kepted on weeping and trying to hug him .Harry "Ginny your wosre then your mother and Lilly and Ivy aren't going to hogwarts yet ."Ginny "but harry he's are last boy ."sobs and weeping didn't stop and Harry had to tell Ginny to take Lilly Albus's 3 years younger sister and 4 year younger sister home. Harry "sorry about your mother she's been a wreck since she found out she couldn't find her fav socks only to find them with holes in these things and use them for good only good luck son." Albus took the cloak and map from his father and ran over to his twin uncles Fred and George how gave him some candys and pranks from there stores.

* * *

><p><strong>The sorting<strong>

Rose walked into the Dinning hall with Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy and the rest of the frist years looking at the roof and and the tables and other kids and the stool and the hat.

Pro .Flitwick head the frist year's into the Dinning hall with the scroll he whispered some spellls and He was floating and his voice was like a normal persons. He called out "Potter Albus " the Boy who looked so much like his father only with Blue eyes .He sat down on the stool as the hat was placed and the hate yelled out "Slytherin" the whole dinning room fell deaf the hero's son was placed in the snake out the other hero's son was placed in Hufflepuff.

Albus ran towards his house he wasn't un happy he wasn't happy either he was hoping for Ravenclaw .He sat down next to a other frist year that was called before him.

Flitwick called out "Weasley Rose" the red haired girl who looked so much like Lilly potter the first Lilly potter Harry potter's mother sat on the stool. The hat and the girl was yelling at each other then the hat yelled "Slytherin" If the school was deaf before there got deaf -er not even a mouse could be heared. A Weasley in Slytherin and just and Weasley Ronald 's little girl the man that hated that house more then anything in the world.

Flitwick yelled out the final name Malfoy Scorpius the young blonde boy that looked like his father sat on the stool and the hat didn't even touch his head when the hat yelled "Gryffindor." Even Flitwick and the Headmaster was shocked there mouths where almost falling to the ground a malfoy in Gryffindor was unheared of just like a potter and a Weasley in Slytherin .

The headmaster stood up and said "Scorpius Plz join your house mates theres a few things James Potter has be banned from all sports after we found out he was the one who Poured the pigs blood on the other houses last halloween. thats all let the dinning start."

* * *

><p>After the storing and sleeping the next morning showed its head and Rose,Albus and Scorpius where writing letters to there parents along with James potter.<p>

Rose's letter was this.

_Dear mom and dad love you and miss you and Hugo well mom i hope you get this before dad i wasn't sorted into Gryffindor and dad will hate the house i was sorted into but i'm not the only one Albus was sorted into the same house and I .We where sorted into Slytherin oddly I love the whole common room and the room mate are good as well since there where so few of girls its almost like having a dorm room to is getting picked on more maybe cuz he's a potter or cuz he looks like Harry so a wierder note Malfoy's kid was sorted into Gryffindor i'm happy tho don't try to change the sorting._

_Love your daughter._

She send the letter with one of the school's barn owls and waited for the return letter from her parents.

Albus's letter was this

_Hi mom& dad and sisters I wish my house mates where nicer tho i love the house i was sorted into and Rose was sorted into the same house with me not shure how mom will take it house we are sorted into is um well Slytherin my house mates have been picking on me some what but i think its cuz i'm your kid 's son was sorted into Gryffindor don't make the head master resort me and rose plz we like are house ._

_Love your Son Albus Potter_

James's letter was this

_Albus was sorted into Slytherin along with Rose and Malfoy's son was sorted into Gryffindor and the idiot headmaster has banned me from all sports cuz of the pigs blood being poored on all the other houses and the found out i was in on the prank.I want to get ride of thise headmaster and replace him with one with a since of good._

_Your Good son James Potter_

Scorpius wrote a letter to his parents and the letter saying this

_Dad & mom love you both i hope the baby is healthly and i hope you will be proud of me i wasn't sorted into Slytherin i was sorted into Gryffindor on a weird note both Albus Potter and Rose Weasley where both sorted into Slytherin._

_Love your son Scorpius Malfoy_

* * *

><p>Draco re read the letter and smiled before handing the letter to his wife and walking up to there sons bedroom where his b-day gift was hidding and opened the bird cage and a pretty white with black spots owl hooted and hopped onto his shoulder he wrote a quick note .He spoke to the owl "you are to remain at hogwarts with Scorpius Malfoy he is your owner and your bonded ." he tied the note to the owl and the owl flew off to his new owner.<p>

Ginny was crying and yelling and throwing things and breaking them she was a whirl wind of trouble and a crying weeping sobbing one aswell .Harry had to throw a sleeping spell on Ginny and took to to a Healer who told Harry "She's about 4 months along and due on Jan 6th." a Very confusted hubby was thrown for a loop a other kid .

After Harry read both of his son's letter he send James a Howler telling him not ever pick on the other houses like that again and his broom was taken away from him for 2 years. Harry told Albus he was glad he was happy and rose was with them tho he wished there where in a diff house he accpted it and there was a other member Joining the family in Jan.

Roland was blasting things apart without a wand and yelling at his wife that his Daughter was dissowned she wasn't his kid un tell she was re sorted and into the lion house.

Hermoine screamed "Ronald thats it we are done I have had it with your closed mind and idiot thoughs your are leaving this house and you are to move back with your parents."

Hermoine wrote Ron's parents giving them the heads up about there son returning to them and about Rose's house and Albus and then wrote her daughter back telling her she loved her and she was glad she was happy in her house and her father was living with her gradparents for his idiot ways and it wasn't her fault they where breaking down for years if Hugo wasn't born she would have kicked Ron out years ago.

* * *

><p>Molly wasn't happy at all her Youngist son was moving back home her graddaughter was sorted in the snake house along with her other grad child and she found out from harry her daughter was having a other kid.<p>

* * *

><p>Rose was returning home her frist year at Hogwarts behiden her she had Turned James's hair Gold with Pink highlights witch last for a full 6 months become with Shawn Cheeve a few house mate and Collins son and a few other she was close-ist to Albus and there where there ones who had the best grades in Slytherin.<p>

James was Grounded and Banned from the family flying games and his broom was snapped and Harry had told him he was never getting harry's firebolt. Ginny had yelled at harry for that and yelled at him almost every day from the day Albus told him what house he was sorted into.

Albus came home to a Chilly Ginny and a understanding father a brat of a older brother and sisters who nagged him about his house vs James's

Scorpius hugged by his mother and his new born baby sister Libby and His Father .His owl was hooting as Draco carryed the caged male owl named Jaden.

Teddy Lupen a 5th year in Ravenclaw and a 15 year old that was never told who his mother was just told she had him and gave him to his father cuz she was a much younger women there his father back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN guess who Teddy's Mother its not you who you think.**

**1. Tonks**

**2. Ginny**

**3. Hermione**

**5. unknown**


	2. Cody

**A/N Teddy's mother is alive but not living with Teddy's father he dosen't remmber where when she lefted and got marryed to some-one not his father.**

* * *

><p>Ginny who the Healer though was due in Jan on the 6th was wrong she wasn't due tell may 31 that day had passed and it was now June 1st and the day her Sons would return home from hogwarts.<p>

After Ginny hugged James and Glared at Albus she got them all around the table and Harry placed the food around it they ate and did the dishing and was starting to get the girls ready for bed with Ginny screamed.

Ginny's water broke but there was a pool of blood around the other stuff she screamed again the pain was so much and wosre then she ever had.

Harry dashed to Ginny's side at the same time the other 4 kids showed up to see what was wrong with there mother. Harry said "Albus tell your grand parents and the other family members Ginny's at St Ivy Clover James get the girls ready ." Harryed picked up Ginny and and Raced into the flames after throwing the purple power into the flames making them green and yelling St Ivy Clover. Harry and Ginny where placed in a room and harry had to sign the pappers .Ginny was rushed into the ER/OBGYN room where they took out a Healthly baby boy and where Ginny started flatlining they tryed everything bu Ginny was lost.

The Healers Cleaned the newborn baby boy who had Green eyes and Blonde hair and handed the new baby boy to harry before telling him his wife had died.

Harry was crying holding onto his newborn son who was a shock he had Blonde hair but he has His eyes .A few hours latter a healer walked in and said "harry he's a shining light in dark places he needs a name." Harry looked up and said Luna is that you?" luna rocked on her heels and said in a dream voice "I am Luna Flinch now was Luna Lovegood Ginny's no-long walking with the living ."Harry stared in shock Luna had marryed a hufflepuff and was a healer. harry "Cody potter he said is my son's name."

Hermoine knew something was wrong she and the other where outside of the waiting room she could take it walked into the room and pulled back the curtian and saw Harry potter the hero and father holding a blonde haired green eyed baby in a blue blanket. Hermione "Harry where's ginny?"harry "Hermione she's gone she didn't make it they got Cody out but they couldn't save her."

Hermione told everyone Ginny was Gone all of the family member where sobbing James was the wosre he was the most like Ginny and James potter the one he was named after.

Hermione had told harry they could live with her for some time to help the healing .Lilly and Ivy stopped eat and both died and when to be with there mother.

Ronald was killed by Lavander's hubby when he found his cheap tart fucking Ron she pulled out his wand and Blasted them both on the spot he was in Prison but he wasn't sorry.

* * *

><p><strong>2 Years latter<strong>

"Hermoin do you take this man as your hubby and do you Harry take this women as your wife?"

Harry "I do forever."

Hermione "I do."

"your hubby and wife kiss the bride."

The newly weds kisses for what seemed like hours they had gotten married with Ron's twin brother's as Harry's Best men and Luna as Hermione's bridemaid. The kids where at Hogwarts they had given there blessing all but Hugo and James and Cody was 2 and still blonde .

* * *

><p>Rose got a letter from her mother it said the fallowing.<p>

_Dear Rose I'm not a singel women anymore Harry is your stepfather and James,Albus and Cody are your step sibs now not just your cusin's and i hope your not upset but Harry and I will be having a baby in July ._

_Love your mother_

Rose just stared at the letter he was kind of shocked her mother marryed Ginny's ex hubby Harry potter and she had a brat of a older step brother a sweet younger step brother cody and Albus was now her brother weird.

* * *

><p>Remus Lupen sat on a sofa with a women she wasn't the young 15 year old girl who fell in love with werewolf and techer and had a child .She was a grown women marryed had 2 kids besides teddy.<p>

The Women Spoke "I miss being with you and what we had i still love you and teddy I love my Hubby as well Its not fair to have you both.

Remus "I can't help being with you even tho your a marryed women if my friends could see me now they where hate me."

The women "Remus never think that they would think your a fool in love with a marryed person and the mother of your child nothing else.

The Women kissed the were wolf and in returned kissed her back there clothes become undone and fell around the floor after the kissing and love making they cuddled on the red sofa they had asked curling a piece of her hair in his fingers "when is your hubby returning?" The women spoke "not for a week ." Lupin got dressed and lefted the house as a little boy hopped into the room and ran into his clothed mother's arms and said "moma whats loopy doing here?" he hadn't learn all of the words yet and he called lupin Loopy.


End file.
